Rejendoei: Kazoku no noroi レジェンド詠：家族の呪い。
by Hylden-sama XD
Summary: Summary: Que tal si Nana al igual que Imetsu tuviera un secreto?, uno que es incluso aún más misterioso y peligros que la mismísima mafia,Tsuna, que tal si hubiera un gran secreto tras tu nacimiento…  Advertencia: Este fic es Yaoi!Estan avisados.
1. Chapter 1

**Rejendo-ei: Kazoku no noroi.**

**Disclameir: Katekyo Hitman Reborn, no me pertenece, por desgracia TT_TT, pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei. Lo único que me pertenece, son los personajes nuevos que aparecerán aquí.**

* * *

><p>Después de mucho meditar y ver mucho Katekyo Hitman XD me puse a pensar Nana es demasiado extraña no creen? Es decir quien en su sano juicio deja que su marido se la pase viajando y casi no haya visto crecer a su hijo? En esta historia quiero poner la teoría de que ella acepta las excusas ridículas (porque lo son!) de Imetsu porque ella también tiene sus secretos. Bueno era eso o aceptar que a Nana-san le falta un tornillo XD.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> _Que tal si Nana al igual que Imetsu tuviera un secreto?, uno que es incluso aún más misterioso y peligros que la mismísima mafia y Tsuna, que tal si hubiera un gran secreto tras su nacimiento…_

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Era una noche muy oscura, las estrellas se encontraban escondidas, dando un aire aún más tétrico de lo habitual, al menos para ese lugar. Una enorme mansión de estilo japonés, dentro de ella se llevaba a cabo una acalorada discusión.

-Es suficiente! La respuesta sigue siendo no!-una voz femenina pero que delataba una edad avanzada, con autoridad decreto-No dejaremos que te cases con ese sujeto Nanami!

-No me importa! Yo solo vine a decírselo no a pedir permiso!-siseo con frialdad una joven e irritada joven de largos cabellos castaños-me casare el próximo fin de semana!

-NO ME DESOBEDECERAS! -el grito se escuchó lleno de furia y de pronto esa persona cerro los ojos y los abrió de golpee dejando un color dorado y las bombillas que alumbraban el lugar se destruyeron- NANAMI!

-no te tengo miedo-la joven no pareció haberse asustado por la explosión, ni por haberse quedado a oscuras, se dio media vuelta, queriendo salir del lugar-y más les vale que me dejen en paz! Decidí dejar esta vida llena de oscuridad para siempre! Rechazo el legado y maldición de esta familia! El destino lleno de oscuridad! Adiós!

Y sin más cerró la puerta con furia, al dar solo unos pasos se escuchó en la anterior habitación unos gritos que asustarían a cualquiera, menos a ella, cuando estaba por salir se topó con una joven de 14 años de edad de largos castaños muy oscuros, casi, negros y de ojos castaños.

-Te vas a ir?-susurro de pronto la jovencita con una voz queda- de verdad abandonaras todo? Tía Nanami…

-Sí, dejare todo atrás-respondió la otra con voz queda- lo siento Licca-chan, de verdad, pero quiero dejar este destino lleno de oscuridad…

-Por eso también has renunciado a tu sed?-dijo mientras veía la palidez de su tía, en respuesta esta soltó una ligera risa, la niña le miro ligeramente sorprendida-tus colmillos no están….

-Si…renuncie a ellos-dijo mientras miraba hacia el suelo, después levanto de nuevo la vista y le dio un suave beso en la frente a la jovencita-cuídate mucho y ya no seré más Nanami Tsukuyomi, desde el próximo fin de semana seré Nana Sawada!

Fin del Prólogo.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! Cualquier queja sugerencia, demandas, bombas, la última no ya que me costó mucho desarmar la última TT_TT<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

GOMENSAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! SIENTO LA DEMORA! PERO ME QUEDE TRABADA CON LA HISTORIA. ADEMAS DE QUE MI BLOQUEDOPOR EL MES DICIEMBRE ME HA DURADO! X_X

* * *

><p>Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, sino a Amano-sensei.<p>

* * *

><p>Cap 1.<p>

Era una hermosa noche, en las calles había un silencio que si bien, era perturbador para algunos para ella, era más que relajante, más cuando se encontraba velando el sueño de su pequeño hijo. Un hermoso bebe de cabellos castaños que dormía profundamente.

-mi pequeño Tsu-kun-susurro con afecto infinito la mujer y es que para que negarlo, adoraba a su hijo, ese pequeño ser que había iluminado sus días, a pesar de que amaba a Imetsu, algunas veces le guardaba algo de rencor, se había ido, su bebe había nacido hace apenas un mes y su esposo se había ido de viaje de 'negocios', que debía controlar el 'tráfico', por dios, no sabía si su pareja pensaba que era estúpida o que en realidad lo era el otro, por pensar que alguien se creería que su trabajo constaba en controlar el tráfico por todas las partes del mundo, suspiro algo fastidiada-tu padre es un idiota Tsu-kun…

Él bebe solo continuo durmiendo, la mujer no podía está más contenta, se había casado con el hombre del cual se había enamorado además de tener, un precioso y sano retoño. De pronto, la mujer recordó cuando le dijeron que esperaba un bebé, al principio se aterro, pues en su planes no estaba tener un hijo, no ahora, cuando aún estaba reciente la huida del oscuro legado de su familia, su esposo que había estado de viaje regreso solo para dedicarse a cuidarla. Aunque eso solo fue hasta que cumplió el tercer mes de embarazo, pues después de una llamada, unos gritos y demás, Imetsu luego de pedirle muchas disculpas le dijo que tenía que irse de viaje. Cuando llego el cuarto mes entro en pánico, ya podía saber el sexo de su bebé y estaba aterrada, lloro y le rogo a dios que no fuera una niña, luego de la ecografía, la mujer sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo, lloro de felicidad al saber que esperaba un varoncito.

-Ciertamente fuiste muy problemático para nacer Tsu-kun-susurro la mujer mientras recordaba cuando el pequeño nació, fue un 14 de octubre-me preocupaste tanto…

Flash Back.

Se encontraba en la habitación de la clínica, había tenido las contracciones desde la mañana y rompió fuente hacia un par de horas, pero al parecer tenían problemas para realizar el parto pues el pequeño estaba en una mala posición, por lo tanto sería una cesárea.

-Señora- el doctor se encontraba enfrente de ella-ya es hora, la llevaremos al área de partos.

-Hah-ahh –uhh- sentía que en el cualquier momento explotaría, las contracciones eran demasiado dolorosas-y-y-ym-mi- ma-ma-marido? Hah-ahh –uhh….

-Lo sentí…-el doctor no pudo continuar la oración pues la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando pasar a un rubio, sudado por la carrera que había hecho para llegar-NANA!

Sonrío con verdadera felicidad al ver que su marido había llegado, ahora sí podría dar a luz tranquila, lo último que escucho antes de perder la conciencia, fue el llanto de su bebe. Cuando despertó, lo primero que se encontró fue con él rostro de su marido, el cual le miraba con amor. Luego, entro una enfermera cargando un pequeño bulto, sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.

-Es un hermoso y saludable niño-expreso con dulzura la enfermera mientras le entregaba a su bebe-los dejo para que puedan estar más cómodos, volveré más tarde.

-gracias-respondió el hombre mientras veía a la enfermera irse, al volver su vista se extrañó al ver como con sumo cuidado, esposa había descubierto la espalda de su hijo, como buscando algo-que sucede, cariño?

-ara?-al ver que su marido le veía con mucha curiosidad, sonrió-nada solo veía si nuestro hijo estaba sano.

-jaja por supuesto que lo es!-el otro respondió de forma animada, ignorando el gesto de alivio de su mujer-Tsunayoshi es muy fuerte como su padre jaja.

Fin del Flash Back.

La mujer lanzo un suspiro, Tsunayoshi, no era el nombre que habría pensado para su primer hijo, pero bueno, se alejó de la cunita para ir a la ventana, había luna llena, una hermosa luna llena, de pronto sintió una brisa muy fría y cuando volteo para ver a su bebé, se quedó helada, frente a ella, al lado la cuna, un grupo de sombras rodeaban a su hijo.

-Konbawa, Nanami-susurro una anciana y helada voz que reconoció enseguida-perdón, ahora tu nombre es Nana, verdad?

-Que hacen aquí?-su voz salió llena de ira y su cuerpo se sintió tenso, estaba sola y eran al menos nueve persona ahí presentes, al no oír una respuesta su ira aumento-pregunté qué hacen AQUÍ?

-Así es como recibes a tu familia?-dijo de forma divertida la anciana voz, por respuesta, esquivo un cuchillo que casi le da en el rostro-veo que no has perdido tu toque.

-Largo-fue su única respuesta, mientras que de los bolsillos laterales de su pijama, sacaba más cuchillos, muy bien afilados-la próxima no pienso fallar.

-Ya basta, Nanami-una joven y aterciopelada voz le paro, se escuchaba en toda la habitación, como un eco-No se permite alzar armas contra un miembro del consejo familiar.

-Esa voz-susurro sorprendida la castaña, de pronto de una de las sombras que, se proyectaba en el suelo, surgió una delgada y femenina figura, ojos dorados cabellos largos y un rostro carente de emociones-Licca-chan…

-No seas irrespetuosa con la líder del clan-expreso una de las anteriores sombras, ya presentes-dile Licca-sama.

-No es necesario-respondió la recién llegada-después de todo es mi tía, ha pasado un tiempo, Nanami-oji-san

-Entiendo,-susurro algo triste la joven madre-al irme yo, te volviste la sucesora directa-la adolecente asintió-a que debo el honor de su visita, Licca-sama?

-Tuve un _sueño_-respondió de golpe, alertando a la otra-tú hijo, será mi sucesor.

-….-la sangre se le helo a Nana, eso era imposible, no podía ser verdad, soltó una risa seca-es imposible…, es mentira…en la familia Tsukumoyi…solo las mujeres pueden ser las líderes del clan…un varón…es signo de deshonra para el clan…

-Es cierto-respondió la anciana que antes había hablado-desde sus inicios, la familia solo ha tenido lideres mujeres y a la hora de traer descendencia, solo se busca hombres fuertes, guerreros, para que las sucesoras sean fuertes, pero cada líder, a la hora de elegir a la siguiente, tiene un _sueño_, ha sido un sorpresa que a solos un 1 año de haber entrado al mando, Licca-sama haya tenido un _sueño_, pero esa es la realidad Nanami, siéntete agradecida, tu hijo será el siguiente sucesor, el primero en nuestra familia, porque tu hijo…es un doncel.

-…-Nana Sawada cayó al suelo, con los ojos desorbitados, sin poder retener las lágrimas-mi hijo...un doncel…

Fin del capitulo 1.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado! y para disculparme las 4 primeras personas en dejar un reviews, podran entrar al fic! Lo que pasa es que necesito miembros de la familia Tsukumoyi!<p>

Allen: por lo tanto tendran que dejar los siguientes datos:

-Nombre

-Edad

-Arma

-Llama

-Personalidad

Naruto: los primeros 4 seran miembros de la familia de Nanami! y Tambien les hago la siguiente pregunta:

Eli: Quieren que haga toda una historia nueva? o que adpate este fic al manga?

Esperando que les haya gustado y que dejn mucho reviews me despido!

JA NEE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

LO SIENTO!-tirada en el suelo, en señal de profundo arrepentimiento-SE QUE NO TENGO PERDON POR DEMORARME TANTO PERO ESPERO QUE MIS PATETICOS LAMENTOS SEAN SUFUCIENTE DISCULPA POR EL MOMENTO! xd

Aclaraciones: Quiero decirle a las personas que aun tienen interes en mi fic que habla ligeros-por no decir bruscos- cambios en los personajes por ejemplo Nana, a ella quiero hacerla con una personalidad fuerte aunque tenga la misma sonrisa y caracter de bobalicona, es decir busco que Nana a pesar de acepte las excusas y tonterias de Imetsu, en su mente pueda expresar su indignacion ante los actos del idiota de su marido-recordando el golpe de Imetsu le dio a Tsuna-ohhh no tienen idea de como reaccionara mi 'Nana' ante eso ¬_¬***-aura siniestra a su alrededor-mienras que a Tsuna quiero hacerle unas variaciones al ser criado por un grupo de mujeres guerraras, ya que las Tsukiyomis le enseñaran a ser fuerte y tener un orgullo, además de honor y otras cosas que aclarare más delante.

Ps Data: no olviden leer las Notas finales, escribi algo muy importante abajo!

Sin más que decir les dejo con el fic:

* * *

><p>Solo había silencio en la habitación, mientras que la castaña madre trataba de procesar la información recién dad por los miembros de su Clan.<p>

-N…no puede ser…-sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, que silenciosamente recorrían su rostro, para luego mirar con ira a la anciana-no es posible!...Un doncel nunca ha sido visto en nuestra familia! Solo hubo rumores de uno, que fue el hermano de nuestra líder más poderosa pero nunca fue confirmado!

-BUAAA!

De pronto el pequeño bebe había despertado y lloro a lagrima viva, Nana no lo pensó dos veces y quiso acercarse a su retoño pero para su sorpresa este fue sostenido con mucha delicadeza por su sobrina a pesar del llanto incesante que parecía empezar a molestar a las demás sombras.

-Salgan, necesito hablar con Nanami sobre la crianza de mi sucesor-la anciana pareció querer oponerse pero fue silenciada por los siniestros ojos color dorado de la joven-he dicho que salgan.

-H-hai, Licca-sama-susurro con temor y a la vez con rencor la anciana.

Todas las sombras que rodeaban la habitación desparecieron de forma inmediata, solo se sintió una fuerte y rápida brisa, dejando a las dos mujeres con él bebe, la castaña mayor quiso pedirle a su sobrina que le devolviera a su hijo, pero se detuvo al ver cómo, con una dulzura casi angelical, la joven había empezado a tratar al bebe, el cual dejo de llorar y empezó a reír.

-Era cierto-comenzó de pronto la joven líder del clan-si existió ese doncel, pero ella, la líder de esa época decidió ocultar esa información al clan y dejo huir a su hermano, toda la información está aquí –la chica señalo su cabeza-cuando se me dio la sangre de sucesión, toda esa información paso a mí.

-De verdad…-susurro de forma angustiada-convertirás a mi hijo en tú sucesor.

-Sí-dijo con seriedad, mientras que él bebe jugaba con los largos mechones del cabello de la chica-las leyes del clan dictan también que me lleve al bebe para criarlo en el ambiente adecuado…

-no…-susurro mientras miraba con ira a la chica y por un momento los ojos de ella se tornaron dorados pero solo fue por un segundo-…NO TE DEJARE ALEJARME DE MI HIJO! NO ME LO QUITARAN!

Sin más la castaña se lanzó con toda la intención de atacar a la chica para arrebatarle a su bebe fue barrida con rapidez y tirada al otro extremo de la habitación.

-…ah…-le había dolido, el golpe había sido preciso al darle en el estómago, al levantar la vista se topó con un sombra que se había interpuesto entre su sobrina y ella, esta poseía una gran hacha, se quiso levantar pero se detuvo al sentir algo filoso por su cuello, se fijó y a su lado había otra sombra, la cual tenía una guadaña-…

-Debería pensarlo dos veces antes de intentar atacar a Licca-sama, Nanani-sama-dijo de pronto la sombra que tenía el hacha, la cual fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que esa arma no poseía filo, la sombra cargo la pesada arma y la coloco en su espalda y miro a su líder-lo siento Licca-sama, tuvimos que desobedecer sus órdenes.

-No te preocupes Gabrielle-dijo con calmada y miro a la sombra que apuntaba aun con la guadaña a su tía-ya déjala, Ami, no es forma de tratar a tu antigua maestra.

-…-Nana realmente sorprendida miro a la sombra la cual solo dejo ver dos cosas, una sonrisa sádica y el peculiar brillo que pertenecía a unos lentes-A-Ami-chan?

-Ha pasado tiempo-dijo con voz divertida mientras retiraba la guadaña del cuello de la mujer para luego pasarlo por su lengua, se sorprendió al ver que la chica en realidad quería una gota de sangre que estaba en el arma, toco su cuello y al ver su mano se percató que había sangre, la sombra le había hecho un corte que ni había sentido-Nanami-shisho.

-Como te dije antes de que trataras de atacarme-continuo como si nada la líder-las leyes dictaminan que debería quitarte al bebé-dijo mientras que la otra solo le miraba hostilmente pero siendo vigilada ferozmente por las otras dos sombras-pero no lo haré.

-Eh?-la sorpresa estaba plasmada en todo el rostro de la joven madre-que quieres decir?

-Tsk! Parece que estar casada con ese hombre idiota afecto tu inteligencia Nanami-sensei-dijo con voz burlona la sombra que jugaba con su guadaña.

- Licca-sama le dejara criar a su bebé-sentencio Gabrielle mientras miraba con cierto molestia como su líder jugaba con el bebé.

-con un condición-continuo la líder cortando así el suspiro de alivio que salía de los labios de la mujer que le miro otra vez tensa-dejare a mis 8 más confiables guerreras, entre ellas Gabrielle y Ami, para que vigilen al pequeño-reacciones diferentes entre las mencionadas, una mueca divertida por parte de Ami mientras que Gabrielle solo dejaba ver su molestia-ocasionalmente yo vendré a verle también para ver cómo va su crecimiento pero una advertencia Tía Nanami-dijo con verdadera frialdad-si me entero que tratas de huir o hacer algo que me aleje de mi sucesor, el clan no dudara en acabar contigo y traerme al bebé-la sangre de la castaña madre se helo-eso sin contar que acabaremos con la familia de tu esposo, y, sí, sabemos que pertenece a Vongola-continuo ignorando la expresión de desconcierto de la otra-pero tú sabes que ellos no son nada comparados con nosotras, con un simple movimiento de mi mano Vongola desaparece-la mirada dorada de la chica, le hizo ver a Nana que iba en serio- me he dejado entender?

-Por…por qué?-susurro ella ignorando la pregunta de su sobrina, la cual le miro impasible-por qué me ayudas?

-Porque debe ser muy doloroso que te alejen de tu hijo-dijo la joven mientras se acercaba a su tía y le entregaba a su bebé, Nana miro impresionada que la mirada que había sido fría hasta hace un momento se tornaba opaca, Licca se levantó y dándole la espalda, se dirigió a la ventaba acompañada de las otras dos, cuando estaba a punto de irse, se volteó y miro a su tía con una expresión llena de dolor-un hijo debe ser lo más valioso para su madre…lastima…que yo nunca podre sentir…lo que es ser una…

Sin más desparecieron dejando a madre e hijo solos en medio de la tan oscura noche…

* * *

><p><em>Años más tarde…<em>

* * *

><p>Era un hermoso día soleado en el cual, una muy risueña Nana, miraba a su pequeño jugar con varios niños, con su pelota.<p>

-Tsu-kun no te alejes mucho con tus amiguitos, vale?-el pequeño asintió y siguió jugando-mi Tsu-kun…

-Ara, ara, quien lo dirigía es bastante popular, verdad?-la madre volteo y vio que la voz provenía de un gran árbol, en la parte más alta estaba una figura escondida comiendo una barra de chocolate-Hi! Nanami-shisho!

-Ami-chan-dijo sonriente la mujer-que bueno que llegaste, puedes vigilar a Tsu-kun mientras voy al 'tocador'.

-Oki!-dijo divertida la chica mientras hacía con un ademan de comillas con las manos-ve al 'tocador', de todas formas Licca-sama ya fue donde esta Tsu-kawaii.

Mientras la mujer se alejaba, en donde jugaban los niños se podía ver al hermoso castaño, que respondió al nombre de Tsunayoshi, jugando con varios niños, el pequeño vestía un adorable conjunto crema, que consistía en unos pantalones cortos y una pollera con capucha, la cual aunque estaba abajo, se le podía apreciar unas lindas orejas de conejo, de pronto el pequeño niño detuvo su paso, al ver que al lado de un árbol, en su sombra, estaba una persona, usaba un hermoso kimono de color negro, el cual tenía detalle blancos, el cabello atado en un moño que poseía un delicado y bellísimo adorno dorado, el pequeño sonrió de manera adorable al reconocerla y corrió hacia ella ignorando a sus amigos los cuales le vieron correr.

-Licca-onee-chan!-el pequeño que tenía los brazos extendidos fue recibido por la adolescente que tenía un suave sonrisa-viniste!

-Sí, te prometí que vendría-dijo mientras que sacaba un gran paquete-Feliz cumpleaños número 5 Tsu-kun.

Fin del Capitulo

* * *

><p>Bueno aqui acaba el capitulo esperando que no quieran asesinarme por haberme demorado tanto TT_TT.<p>

Respecto al fic, he dejado entrar en este cap. a dos de las personas que me han enviado reviews para pertenecer a la familia Tsukiyomi, y aclarare personalizamente cada cosa que debi acalar ante n_nU

Inner: baka ¬¬

Yo: no fastidies ¬/¬

aquinno: En especial a ti siento que debo una ULTRA MEGA disculpa porque recibi tu PM y no te respondio lo siento! espero q aqun estes interesada en el fic, y quiero decirte y reafirmarte que no voy a abandonar la historia! te lo prometo. En modo de disculpa te he hecho aparecer en este cap, además de hacerte la disciputa de Nana, espero que te haya gustado. Además, espero que aun este interesada en el fic y que por mis tardanzas hayas perdido el interes n_nU.

Katekyo1827R27X27: Gracias por tú review y lamento mucho la demora, espero que no hayas perdido interes en el fic. Me falto pedirte tu descripción física como a todos, lo siento mi error n_ poder empezar a hacerles aparecer a todas.

xxYuunaxx: Gracias por tu review, y claro que puedes participar!, pero nunca me enviaste el PM D:, si aun estas interesada mandame PM o un review como prefieras, solo pon tu ficha y coloca tu descripcion fisica n_n

Kuroi Neko: Gracias por tus reviews y tu interes en mi historia espero que no hays perdido el interes, trate de buscarte en facebook pero no me salio D:; soy torpe lo admito u_u, pero puedes agregarme tu, al final he colocado como localizarme en face :D. Agregame y hablamos!

Mizuki-chan24: Gracias por tu reviews, lo siento por q no alcanzaste a entrar a las 8 guerreras, pero agregarme al face y hablamos sobre las posibilidades :D. Lee hasta el final por favor.

hanna0305: Ficha aceptada :D, gracias por tu review y espero que aun este interesada en el fic, enviame tu descripcion fisica por favor!.

usagi grecia desu: Lo siento! espero que aun estes interesada en el fic, gracias por tus reviews y decir que te gusta mi fic nnU.

Bueno creo que eso es todo por el momento, por cierto quiero recalacar que voy a continuar mis fics! y cada vez que actualiza lo voy a anunciar en mi muro de facebook, asi que cualquier cosa busqueme como Elizabeth Walker! mi foto es de Kaicho wa Maid-Sama.

Ciao, Ciao!


End file.
